Héloïse & Abélard
by Epicurism
Summary: Harry Potter était un divin garçon, magnifique et lumineux quand Salazar Serpentard devint son maître d'apprentissage. Ces deux esprits vont se perdre dans l'un dans l'autre, puis se perdre tout entier. Une vengeance plus tard, les voilà séparés. Alors commence la plus belle romance épistolaire des temps médiévaux. UA HP/SalSerp. Réponse défi Jelyel.


Bonjour !

Ce travail est ma réponse au défi de Jelyel, qu'elle a généreusement proposé pour sa fiction « From Past, with love ». Pour lire mon travail, il n'est pas nécessaire de lire sa fiction. Cependant, si vous voulez lire une magnifique histoire, alors ruez-vous sur le profil de Jelyel, rien a jeter, tout à lire !

Mon histoire est une libre adaptation de celle de deux personnages ayant réellement existés, Héloïse et Abélard, dont les amours et les déceptions furent renommés durant tout le Moyen-Âge. Si je ne peux que vous encourager à découvrir leur histoire, je vous conseille par contre d'attendre la fin de la publication de cette fiction, mise à part si vous êtes des amateurs d'auto-spoil bien sûr !

Maintenant, concernant cette fiction : elle se déroule au Moyen-Âge, ce qui rend nécessaire la compréhension d'un certains nombres de termes. Ainsi, je me propose de vous fournir en fin de chapitre, une liste de définitions générales. Si certains mots restent pour vous incompréhensibles, utilisez Google ou envoyez moi un MP, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre.

Pour mes confrères historiens, je vous prie de me pardonner les inexactitudes et les erreurs historiques qui vont parcourir l'histoire que vous vous apprétez à lire, mais pour les besoins de mon intrigue, j'ai dû quelque peu renoncer à ma rigueur scientifique. Mes plus plates excuses !

Si, au gré de votre lecture, vous trouvez quelques coquilles, excusez-moi et corrigez-moi, Maître Capello vous remerciera !

Voulant travailler d'une autre façon, les premiers chapitres seront essentiellement descriptifs, je m'exuse aussi pour cela. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas durer !

Enfin, je voulais juste te dire merci, Jelyel, pour tes histoires et pour mon émerveillement.

Bien à vous.

* * *

La beauté et la finesse des traits de Harry Potter étaient chantées dans le tout Paris. Goliards et commerçants s'accordaient à juste titre sur l'incomparable éclat de son regard émeraude, la fraîcheur de son teint, les déliés de sa chevelure, le délicat de ses lèvres, la hauteur de son nez et le port de tête presque souverain du jeune homme, qui tenait du plus grand naturel.

Enfant quatrième né, la tradition lui ôtait titres, terres et charges. Point de commandement armé ni même d'épiscopat. Il était pourtant du sang de très haute noblesse. Mais son père avait contracté un mariage fort peu appréciable. L'union n'en avait pas moins pour origine une puissante passion et un réel amour entre le seigneur James Potter, sénéchal de France, et la jeune et jolie Lily Evans, que l'on disait belle comme le jour. Dame Lily venait d'une puissante famille angevine et avait eu l'obligation de prendre le voile suite à un veuvage. Renonçant à ses vœux, elle quitta, ô scandale, le couvent de Saint-Éloi pour se marier dans la Maison Potter. Ce mariage avait fait des émois parmi l'aristocratie et la jeune mariée perdu tout droit à son héritage angevin paternel. Lorsque Lily se fut trouvée grosse des œuvres de son époux et que passant par un dur labeur, elle lui donna un fils, il ne fit mystère pour personne que l'enfant n'aurait droit à rien.

Harry grandit. Enfant adulé par son père, aimé tendrement par sa mère, il ne reçut pourtant qu'une froide indifférence, au mieux, de ses frères ainés issus du premier lit de son père. Harry était un garçon espiègle, joueur, doté d'une curiosité peu commune, toujours insatiable de savoirs et de connaissances. Un proche ami de sa mère, Severus Rogue, devint son littérateur. Il lui enseigna patiemment le latin, le grec et même l'hébreu. Constatant l'engouement de son jeune élève pour l'apprentissage il l'initia, fait bien rare en ce temps, aux savoirs et à la littérature antique gréco-romaine. Eschyle, Platon, Tite-Live, Socrate, Cicéron, Aristophane et Ménandre furent donc ses lectures d'âge tendre.

Rémus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis du Seigneur Potter, fut en charge de l'éducation musicale de l'enfant. Des années de travail donnèrent à Harry la voix juste, l'oreille fine et la main sûre pour les compositions. Dès sa jeune adolescence, Harry composait des chants, odes à la jeunesse, à l'amour et autres plaisirs dionysiaques, repris dans les tavernes à goliards et dans les universités.

Hélas ! Mille fois hélas ! Le bonheur de la Maison des Potter fut balayé par la Mort Noire. Madame Lily fut emportée, très rapidement et très tristement par la fièvre pestilentielle. La mort du Seigneur Potter n'en fut que la suite logique. Mais ce ne fut point la peste qui eut raison de lui, mais bien la disparition de sa tendre épouse. Se sentant disparaître, il eut cependant le temps de donner à son dernier fils, par voie testamentaire, un joli pécule, lui assurant une solide subsistance. Les époux Potter furent mis en terre au petit jour de la Toussaint, après trois _Te Deum_ et deux _Pater Noster_. Encore dans la fleur de l'âge, il fut décidé que la tutelle du jeune Harry serait donnée au Sieur Vernon Dursley, époux de la tante maternelle de l'orphelin. Dursley était l' _advocatus_ de la grande abbaye de la Nouvelle Celle, charge de grand prestige et honor très convoité puisqu'accompagné de subsides substantiels. C'était un homme fat, ambitieux à l'extrême, orgueilleux et cupide, bien moins pieux qu'il fut dévot, de basse vertu et de bien mauvaise piété.

* * *

Le Sieur Dursley, vicomte en terres de Champagne, tenait un petit fief ayant pour seul et unique avantage d'être situé à un carrefour stratégique pour le commerce entre les Flandres et l'Italie, sur des terres qui allaient devenir le cœur des grandes foires de Champagne. Il y percevait l'impôt pour Hugues Ier de Champagne, comte de Troyes, de Bar-sur-Aube et de Vitry, qui s'était autoproclamé premier comte de Champagne et dont le Sieur Dursley était le vassal. Avaricieux, ce dernier faisait régner la terreur sur ses terres et prélevait bien plus d'impôt qu'il ne s'en fallait, laissant les brassiers exsangues et les laboureurs furieux. Cette juste colère était pourtant étouffée dans l'œuf, la menace bien réelle d'être pendu haut et court ayant cet effet là sur gens.

Homme licencieux, il croisa un jour chez un fourreur renommé du Quai St-Antoine une belle femme à la longue chevelure de feu. Immédiatement, il en conçu une bien forte passion et ainsi, après avoir pris ses renseignements, se rendit en la demeure des Evans pour y prendre épouse. Cependant il ne put qu'essuyer un refus net et ferme de sa désirée, Demoiselle Lily, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour le Seigneur Potter, ayant quitter le voile pour lui. Dursley en mourut presque de haine et de jalousie, lui qui se voyait déjà avait cette magnifique créature au bras. Une telle beauté et une telle intelligence lui auraient ouverts bien portes, rendant bien des hommes envieux des charmes de son épouse. Et Ciel ! Il l'aurait ravis encore et encore, lui faisant subir les derniers outrages, qu'elle le veuille ou non !

Mais la belle Lily s'étant refusée à lui, il ne lui restait que son aînée, Mademoiselle Pétunia, un être longiligne et squelettique, insipide quand sa puînée n'était que feux et éclats. Les traits chevalins de Pétunia cachaient un caractère mesquin, médiocre et misérable, traits qu'elle dissimulait sous un vernis policé et affable. La différence physique frappante entre les deux sœurs avait beaucoup fait jasé dans les salons car si Mademoiselle Lily détenait les iris de son père ainsi que sa rousseur, héritage normand de cette Maison angevine, Pétunia elle, tenait bien plus de la Latine que de la Viking. De nombreuses mauvaises langues soutenaient que la jeune femme ressemblait à si méprendre à l'un de ses nombreux oncles maternels. Cette supposée bâtardise incestueuse ne faisait qu'ajouter au sulfureux de l'affaire. Non, Pétunia Evans n'était définitivement pas le meilleur choix…

Le refus l'avait d'autant plus mis en colère que Lily avait choisi d'accepter la demande du Seigneur Potter, un de ses pires ennemis, pour qui il conservait une haine farouche et terriblement profonde. Rival en affaires, Potter lui avait bien des fois raflé des terres, des contrats, des charges et des honors… De nombreuses lettres et chartes avaient, selon le Sieur Dursley, bien malhonnêtement favorisées Potter pour sa plus grande perte. Ainsi, savoir que ce misérable cancrelat serait autoriser à toucher cette naïade quand lui devait se contenter de cette vilaine engeance qu'était Pétunia ne faisait qu'augmenter son exécration à l'encontre de la Maison Potter.

Lord Evans, conscient de la difficile nubilité de son aînée prit la décision de fortement la doter. Ainsi, il accorderait à celui qui prendrait Pétunia pour épouse charges, fiefs et trésors, biens qui serait définitivement liés à la famille de l'époux à la seule et unique condition que Pétunia lui donnât un fils. Cependant une clause rendrait le fils légataire universel des biens de la Maison Evans que dans le cas où il serait le premier descendant né mâle de l'actuel Seigneur Evans. Le Sieur Dursley prit alors sa décision, l'appât du gain étant bien trop puissant pour qu'il ne puisse céder à l'appel de la sirène. Dorénavant immensément riche et tenant entre ses mains de nombreux et très prestigieux honors, il n'attendait que le moment d'humilier Potter et de lui prouver que la Maison Dursley, nonobstant sa bien plus basse extraction, était la plus puissante et la plus renommée.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vu l'amour véritable et la passion puissante qui liaient les nouveaux époux Potter, Dursley ne put que constater son échec. La Maison Potter était et serait toujours plus digne et respectable que la Maison Dursley. Et Lily appartenait définitivement à James. Cette constatation apporta grandes flétrissures au Sieur Dursley qui depuis ce jour ne connut jamais la paix, rongé comme il était par le ressentiment.

Il avait mille fois maudit le nom de Potter et sa scélératesse fut récompensée lorsqu'il apprit la mort du Seigneur James et de Dame Lily. La pestilence avait judicieusement frappée, ayant décimée nombres d'ascendants du dernier héritier des Potter, Harry. Lorsque Dursley apprit qu'il devait prendre l'enfant comme pupille, il fut initialement scandalisé. Lui devait s'occuper de la progéniture de ce bâtard de Potter ?! Il en était absolument hors de question ! Sa fierté et son amour propre ne s'en remettraient jamais ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à vertement refuser d'assumer sa charge il apprit que le grand-oncle maternel de l'enfant, en l'honneur de l'amour filial qui le liait à Lily, avait laissé une fortune pour Harry dont il hériterait lorsqu'il serait en âge.

Ainsi, la charge de l'orphelin devenait interessante. Car sans compter l'épargne que James avait constitué pour son fils, ce dernier héritait aussi d'une partie des terres, titres et charges sociales de la branche angevine de son ascendant. Voilà donc comment Harry Potter devint pupille de la Maison Dursley.

Harry Potter, portant grand deuil, dû subir avec consternation la haine affichée de la Maison Dursley à son encontre. Brimades, insultes et coups devinrent son quotidien. Par chance, le Sieur Dursley se devait d'afficher en public ses largesses et sa générosité envers l'enfant. Conscient de la renommé que le jeune Potter détenait, eu égard à sa jeune mais vigoureuse science, le Sieur Dursley décidait de s'attacher les services d'un maître à la hauteur de la qualité de sa Maison. Ainsi, il fit grande publicité de l'embauche de l'abbé Salazar Serpentard, l'un des plus grands maîtres de l'Occident.

* * *

Salazar Serpentard tenait d'une puissante famille poitevine, établie sur les terres du duché de Bretagne. Comme tous les maîtres et professeurs alors, il était avant tout un ecclésiastique, abbé de Saint-Gildas de Rhuys en l'arrière-pays morbihanais. Devenu écolâtre, son enseignement devint de plus en plus renommé, encouragé par ses disputations victorieuses l'opposant à de très grands noms de la philosophie et de la théologie. Ses publications, à la fois encensées et censurées, lui valurent grande notoriété et plusieurs condamnations pour hérésies par différents conciles. Sa réputation et son prestige coururent dans toute l'Europe, et l'on se déplaçait en foule pour venir assister à ses leçons.

Mais Salazar Serpentard n'était pas qu'un bel esprit. C'était aussi et surtout un beau corps, un homme viril et vigoureux, dévoreur de codex, de livres, de femmes et de jeunes hommes. Dans une société chrétienne ayant bien amorcée sa Réforme grégorienne, son appétit pour les désirs les plus charnels se devait d'être discret, sans être un complet tabou. Et c'est ce même appétit qui conduisit Salazar Serpentard en la Maison Dursley.

Lorsque l'abbé Serpentard pris connaissance de la proposition du Sieur Dursley, il en conçu premièrement grande hilarité. Lui ! Le plus grand maître de son temps, devait attacher ses services à une Maison aussi malfamée que celles des Dursley ? Jamais ! Cela relevait de la pure idiotie ou du plus grand ridicule. Et Salazar Serpentard n'était certes pas un homme de ridicule. Personnalité consciencieuse il prit tout de même ses renseignements et apprit, par une fine mouche, que le bel et précieux Harry Potter était le pupille de ce porc de Dursley. Voilà qui mettait les choses en perspective… S'il pouvait approcher la divine créature, la mettre dans son lit tout en soutirant beaucoup d'or à l'immonde créature Dursley, l'affaire était conclue !

Quand l'or eut effectivement changé de main, l'abbé Serpentard pris ses quartiers en la demeure des Dursley. Et c'est en se promenant pour la paisiblement dans les jardins de la maison qu'il aperçu pour la première fois son nouvel élève.

La beauté et la finesse des traits de Harry Potter étaient chantées dans le tout Paris. Goliards et commerçants s'accordaient à juste titre sur l'incomparable éclat de son regard émeraude, la fraîcheur de son teint, les déliés de sa chevelure, le délicat de ses lèvres, la hauteur de son nez et le port de tête presque souverain du jeune homme, qui tenait du plus grand naturel. Et Salazar Serpentard se perdit tout entier dans la beauté de Harry Potter.

* * *

Goliards : population de petits clercs vagabonds, connus à travers des textes de chansons à boire ou parodiques. À l'origne surnom péjoratif donné aux étudiants pauvres -puis revendiqués par ces derniers- donné par une bourgeoisie qui a peur d'eux. Ce sont des jeunes faisant leurs études, portant la tonsure (cheveux coupés comme ceux des moines) et des vêtements longs, cachant leurs chevilles et leurs poignets (ce qui était suffisant pour entrer dans le clergé). Ils vont de villes en villes pour trouver les meilleurs maitres, le tout en picolant, en se bagarrant et en courant les filles, ce qui est choquant pour l'époque, de la part de futurs prêtres et de membres de l'Église.

Épiscopat : désigne et la charge et le territoire sur lequel s'étend le pouvoir d'un évêque.

Charges : dans le sens médiéval, une charge est une fonction, un droit que détient une personne en héritage ou en concession (par ex : charge de conseiller du roi ou charge de prélever l'impôt).

Angevine : d'Anjou.

Sénéchal de France : officier du palais royal s'occupant de fonctions militaires, financières ou de justice.

Prendre le voile : entrer au monastère comme moniale.

Littérateur : maître apprenant aux enfants à lire et à écrire.

Dionysiaque : relatif à Dionysos, dieu grec du vin, de l'ivresse.

Mort Noire : la Peste Noire, ayant tuer entre un tiers et la moitié de la population européenne durant le Moyen-Âge.

 _Te Deum/Pater Noster_ : prières catholiques.

Advocatus : homme chargé de gérer les affaires civiles (charges/finance/guerre) détenues par des monastères.

Honor : désigne un bénéfice, une dignité, un droit honorifique, des terres, des charges, des domaines, un patrimoine, reçu en don ou par héritage.

Fat : du verbe infatuer, soit éxagérer le mérite ou l'importance d'une personne ou d'une chose.

Dévot : ici le sens de pratique hypocrite de la dévotion religieuse. Pratiquer la religion à outrance mais sans sincérité.

Fief : terre, plus rarement droit, fonction, concédé par un seigneur à son vassal en échange d'obligations, de fidélité mutuelle, de protection de la part du seigneur et de services de la part du vassal.

Brassiers : Ouvrier agricole payé à l'année, moitié en espèces, moitié en nature.

Laboureurs : paysans possédant la terre qu'il cultive.

Charte : acte juridique signé par plusieurs parties et consignant des droits, privilèges, accordés par un suzerain.

Nubilité : capacité de se marier.

Naïade : divinité aquatique réputée d'une grande beauté.

Pestilence : peste noire.

Ecclésiastique : membre de l'Église.

Écolâtre : clerc (membre de l'Église), souvent chanoine (clerc rattaché au chapitre cathédral, à l'église principale de l'évêché), en charge de l'enseignement.

Disputation : débat public sur un sujet de théologie entre deux ou plusieurs adversaires.

Hérésie : pensée théologique (relatif à la religion) en opposition ou en rupture avec le dogme, la façon de penser traditionnelle chrétienne.

Concile : assemblée d'évêques présidée par le pape ou un autre évêque pour statuer en matière de dogme, de morale, de liturgie ou de droit canon (droit de l'Église).

Codex : sorte de livres.

Réforme grégorienne : Réforme de l'Église sous l'impulsion des papes, qui a duré plus de trois siècles et qui affirme, parmi d'autres choses, l'interdiction faite aux memebres du clergé de prendre épouse ou de fonder une famille. Décision avant tout prise pour conserver les richesses de l'Église et éviter que les clercs ne soient tenter de doter leurs familles avec des biens d'Église.


End file.
